


Memories

by SkadiAgkis



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Faction war, Forbidden Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Original Character(s), Paladins, Shaman - Freeform, Song: Memories (Within Temptation), Soulmates, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, blood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiAgkis/pseuds/SkadiAgkis
Summary: A friend suggested I do some songfics, so I did. The song: "Memories" by Within Temptation.





	Memories

Amphithere sighs deeply, rolling over to tuck her face back into the warmth of her partner’s neck. Alexsandros wraps his arms around her, holding her close, brushing his lips over hers. She smiles, looking into his green-blue eyes. “I don’t want this day to end,” she says softly, trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

  
The blood elf pulls her close, hugging her tight, “I know, my love. If I could stay, I would. But, you and I both know it’s not safe.” He kisses her, caressing her cheek. “And you need to go back to being a Champion of the Alliance.”

  
She makes a rude noise in response, snuggling closer to him. He presses his forehead against hers, nuzzling her jaw as the two of them avoid thinking about the future. They doze in and out, until a knock at the door causes them both to jump. “Lord Alexsandros,” a deep voice says. “Lady Amireynn is here.”

  
“Damnit, Kranos,” Alexsandros swears, trying to roll over and ignore the pounding at the door, covering his head with a pillow. The pounding at the door gets even louder.

  
“We’ll be out in a moment,” Amphithere calls out to her lover’s traveling companion. She turns back to Alex. “I think it’s time for us to take our leave.” She shakes her head. “I hate this… gods I hate this.”

  
Alexsandros kisses her softly, “I know. I hate it too. Light knows I wish that I were not what I am. But, unfortunately, I’m sin’dorei. And you are draenei. And our leaders have decided our people can’t be friends. It’s stupid, but…” He shrugs.

  
The shaman nods, falling into his embrace. “Yeah. Alright, let’s get dressed. If Ami’s here, it’s important.”

_In this world you tried not leaving me alone behind. There’s no other way. I prayed to the gods, “Let him stay.”_

Alexsandros stared out at the city of Dalaran as he leaned on the railing. He sighed deeply, frowning as he continued to think, his mind whirling as he tried to find a way out of the mess he was going to be in. He heard hoofsteps behind him, and felt a warm hand upon his shoulder. He turned his head, smiling at Amphithere, placing his hand over hers. He held her hand, kissing the back of it. “I… I have something to tell you,” he said softly.

  
The shaman raised a brow, her pale violet eyes filled with concern. “Let me guess, it has to do with the meeting you had earlier,” she said softly. Her head bowed and she wrapped an arm around her lover. “I have news too. With the end of the Legion, I fear the Earthen Ring is disbanding, going back to what our own factions.” She glanced over at the blood elf. “Something tells me the Order of the Silver Hand is doing the same.”

  
Alex nodded. “Yep,” he said, jaw clenched. He looked down, not meeting her eyes. “I was approached by Lady Liadrin. The Blood Knights want me back.”

  
Amphithere’s eyes widened. “Really? I thought you never wanted to go back?”

  
The paladin leaned into her, resting a head on her shoulder. “I don’t know if I have any other choice. The Argent Crusade has all but disintegrated with the death of Highlord Fordring.” He sighed. “If I say no, well, that looks suspicious, especially since you and I both know the tensions between our factions are rising.”

  
The shaman nodded, wrapping her arm around his waist, holding him close. “I was approached by Nobundo. He wants me be one of the Exodar’s champions. And… I think I’m going to have to say yes.” She gave a wry smile. “For the very reasons you are going to.” She kissed his cheek. “When do you have to leave?"

  
Alexsandros frowned, “Tomorrow.”

  
Amphithere’s eyes widened. “So soon?” She couldn’t help the tears that began to well in her eyes.  
Alexsandros turned, taking her in his arms, kissing her deeply. “I know,” he said softly. “I know. It’s not fair. It never has been. But I love you, and I will do everything I can to keep myself safe, to return to you.”

  
She held tight to her beloved, whispering, “I love you too, Alexsandros.”

_The memories ease the pain inside. Now I know why all of my memories keep you near, in silent moments, imagine you near. All of my memories keep you near, your silent whispers, silent tears_

Amphithere woke, looking over to the form beside her. She grinned, remembering the previous night, how she and the paladin had reconnected, and things had just… taken off. She rolled over, wrapping her arms around the blood elf, marveling at how, despite their differences, they just fit. The blood elf gave a grin, turning to face the draenei. He kissed her, eyes glinting. “I can’t believe it took us so long to realize,” he said softly, nuzzling her jaw.

She blushed. “Me neither. Frankly, I’ve wanted to do this since I met you in the Badlands.”

  
Alex’s eyes widened. “Really?” He met her gaze. “Same…” he continued. “I just... this is silly, but, the fact that we keep bumping into each other, well, it’s like we are just meant to be.” He rolled over, embarrassed.

  
Amphithere spooned against him, holding him close, kissing his shoulder. “I feel the same way,” she said softly. “But I don’t know how we can make this work. What with our people being at war.”

  
The blood elf turned to kiss her. “We’ve managed to keep from fighting each other so far,” he said with a cocky grin. “We’ll figure something out.” Amphithere smiled, but despite feeling at peace in her lover’s arms, she couldn’t help the tears.

_Made me promise I’d try to find my way back in this life. I hope there is a way to give me a sign you’re ok. Remind me again it’s worth it all, so I can go on._

“Champion!” a voice calls. Amphithere lifts her head, and turns with a frown, her entire body sore. Her head pounding, she glances to see a young dwarf shaman waving her down.

  
“What do you need?” she asks, holding out a hand to strengthen the water totems around her. The wounded soldiers she is tending to let out an exhalation of relief.

  
The dwarf gasps, “The plague! It’s spreading! Is… is there anything you can do?”

  
Amphithere snarls a curse, calling the Banshee Queen several nasty names. “Alright.” She follows the dwarf, and looks out to see the roiling wave of green gas. The Horde’s plague. The draenei narrows her eyes, muttering, “Why do this? Surely she knows this will kill her own people?” Her voice catches, as she tries to avoid thinking of Alexsandros somewhere out there, lost and choking to his death in the green haze. Despair fills her thoughts. “What can I hope to do against THAT?” she whispers, overwhelmed. She glances over to see the young shaman standing beside her, his eyes filled with hope as he looks at her, a Champion of the Alliance.

  
“I have to do something,” she thinks. “But what? What can I do?” She reaches down the gauntlet of her left hand, running her fingers along the bracers Alexsandros gave her, the motion calming her. Almost unbidden, she hears his voice, a memory…

“What can we do?” she asked, as they surveyed the Broken Shore and the demons massing there.

  
He looked at her, taking her hand in his, giving one of his brazen smiles. “We do what we can. We fight, we take a stand. Even if we can’t make a giant difference, any difference at all is a good start.”

  
Amphithere takes a deep breath, focusing her mind. She calls upon the spirits of air, “I know I’ve asked a lot of you today, but please, one more boon. Help me keep them from taking any more lives…” The shaman lifts her hands, wind swirling around her, whipping her hair and robes. She pushes her hands out, and wind blasts forward, pushing the plague back. She grits her teeth, focusing only on the wind. As she does so, she hears a voice, his voice. “Amphithere, if you can hear me, find Ami.”

_All of my memories keep you near, in silent moments, imagine you here. All of my memories keep you near. Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Amphithere’s eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure. “Alex!” she called out, running towards him, throwing herself into his arms. He smiled widely, spinning her around as he kissed her, pulling her into the shadowed corner of the building in Booty Bay. “What are you doing here?” she asked, running her hands along his body, as if proving to herself that he is really there.

  
She grinned. “Earthen Ring business. Light, I’ve missed you.”

  
The blood elf laughed between kisses, “I think the feeling is mutual. How long are you here?”

  
Amphithere’s elation faded as she said softly, “I only have a few hours. I need to catch a ship to Kalimdor.” She buried her face into his shoulder, clinging tight to him.

  
Alex rubbed her back. “Well, a few hours is better than nothing.” She looked up at him, seeing the tears in his eyes. The two pressed their foreheads together, holding each other close. “Any time I have you is worth it,” the paladin said softly before kissing her.

_Together in all these memories, I see your smile. All the memories I hold dear. Darling you know I’ll love you ‘til the end of time_.

Amphithere breathes in the salt air, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair. She looks over to the other members of the Alliance party speaking to the Kul Tiran envoy. Another shaman, the young dwarf she met in Lordaeron what seems like a lifetime ago, says to her, “So, do you think we can learn anything from these Tidesages?”

  
The draenei shrugs, “I hope so. Can’t heart to try. Either way, we need to see if we can get their help. The Kul Tiran navy is legendary, which will only help us in our fight against the Horde. And apparently, the Tidesages are the heart of the navy.” The dwarf nods, and as he sees the Kul Tirans give the word, he leads the party onto the ship. Amphithere stands on the prow of the vessel, opening her minds to the spirits.

  
“Spirits of wind and water,” she calls out silently. “If you can, carry my words to my love. Keep him safe until we can return to each other.” A tear falls down her cheek, and she swiftly wipes it off with a finger, holding it aloft to be borne away by the wind.


End file.
